Thursday Evening
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: Team 10 always meets at the BBQrestaurant on thursday evening. But with Asuma and Shikamaru not attending it anymore, Chouji and Ino are the only ones left. Ino's POV [ChoujiIno][OneShot]


**Thursday evening**

It is Thursday evening and like every Thursday evening when we're not on mission our team meets at the all-you-can-eat Barbeque Restaurant. But once again Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru do not attend. They would rather stay with their girlfriends, respectively Kurenai-sensei and Temari.

That only leaves Chouji and me…

I watch him as he devours his food.

"Chouji, there's no need to hurry. We've time enough. And your food won't run away from your plate." I sigh.

"I know! But I like it! Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten a thing!"

"No, not really" I wasn't really hungry to begin with, but seeing Chouji eating his meat is not good for my appetite either.

I rest my head on my hand and stare in the emptiness. When I think back to times when our team was still complete on Thursday evenings I can only think of the fun we had; the stupid jokes Asuma-sensei made, the complaints of Shikamaru, Chouji making those fun faces and me making comments on my teammates, we all enjoyed it. But not much is left from it now. May be we should stop this Thursday evening stuff.

Suddenly Chouji's hand is waving in front my face. I glare at him.

"What is it, Chouji?" I bark.

He looks startled.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan! But you were staring!"

"I KNOW, Chouji! But what about it! Do you have problems with it!"

"Well… Are you bored or something?"

"YEAH!" I shout. Chouji's face saddens and every one in the restaurant is watching us now. If my ears are not deceiving me, I'm sure they're whispering things like, "lover's quarrel…" I shake my head, may be I shouldn't had shout that loud.

"You miss Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru, right?" He asks.

I nod.

"Me too…" He says. "But I miss you too…" He ads.

I blink. I'm sure I'm here in real person. He is even talking to me! So I am not a ghost or something. That Chouji, trying to crack a joke.

"I'm right here in front of you Chouji!" I laugh.

"That's not what I meant! Ino-chan! I'm bloody serious. You are here indeed, but you're not like your old self…"

My old self… May be he was right. I'm not like I was before. But the situation is not the same as before either.

"People change, Chouji and so do I…"

"I don't want you to change!" I look up surprised. It looks like he's almost crying now.

"Chouji…"

"I know that when you grow you change, including your personality. But you have drastically changed! You have always been loud and bossy. But you changed in some silent, bored, but fiery person. And I hate that!" He watches me with a solemn look. He balls his fists to hold back his tears.

I am shocked. I haven't really realized he was suffering from my change.

"I..I wouldn't even mind if you started commenting on my weight again!"

"Y..your weight? But you hate that right?"

"I do! But somehow I don't mind hearing it from you! Because you would never say it to hurt my feelings!" His tears start to fall down, but he quickly wipes them away with the back of his hand.

His words directly reach my heart. Tears are filling my eyes too. Does this mean I really care for him? For more than just a friend? At least he cares for me. I've never classified him as a potential boyfriend, but may be I should do now.

"I will try to change back, Chouji."

"Really? Thanks, Ino-chan!"

I smile at him and he smiles back.

I stand up and point to the toilets. "I need to go there"

He nods. "Okay"

As soon as I'm in the bathroom, I look in the mirror, wipe away my tears and wash my face. I didn't bring my make-up to the restaurant, since I never thought I would need it here. But I guess this would do it for now.

I walk back to our table and see Chouji eating with his hands.

"Chouji! Were are your manners! And you looked much better when you're slim! Why don't you just go on diet!" I shout at him. But I smile.

"Ino-chan…" He glares at me, but then takes his chopsticks. "This is my last helping, okay?" He smiles too.

I nod. He is trying to change too, just for me… He might not have and get the enchanting looks of Sasuke, but at least he his heart on the right place. I guess our Thursday evening diner should remain for some time longer, with or without the others…

* * *

_**Author's note**: This is my third oneshot in a few days. But in a couple of days I will place a long story, starring Hanabi. Anyway I hope you liked this one!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine..._


End file.
